


Winston needs healing

by Thiccjames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Penetrate, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccjames/pseuds/Thiccjames
Summary: Mercy wont heal winston on the battle field so mercy needs a lesson in team cooperation





	Winston needs healing

Mercy is called down to winston's lab to discuss issues concerning there last mission.As mercy walks in the door she already knew she messed up bad.“Hello winston is there something you need" winston in his tire eating a banana with peanut butter in a sharply dressed suit tells mercy to sit down in a chair in front of his desk.“Now mrs,Ziegler concerning our last mission on oasis I specifically ask you to heal me 5 times im sorry mercy but im gonna have to ask you to leave".“No winston please ill do anything to stay in overwatch".“well could you do me a favor and go get that pen on table over there" mercy then quickly walked over to the table.the pen was kinda far on the table so she leaned over to get it.Right when mercy grabbed the pen she felt something warm and huge fly straight up her ass.she turned her head quickley to see non other than winston there with his 50 pound black gorilla cock already inside her.She tried to hold back but with a loud roar winston started his anal assault.Winston started thrusting deep inside pounding harder with each stroke .“oooooooooh winston your going to deep your going to spilt me apart " but winston didn't stop “you said you wanted to stay right well consider this punishment for your selfish actions".winston then tore off the front part of her suit and her huge breast popped out well where were those hiding winstin then procided to fondle mercys huge german breast.hmm somthing dosent feel right though winston pulled out his dick for a breef second to lather his penis in peanut butter now im ready.“what are you gonna do with that thing ".Its not what im gonna do its what your gonna do.Winston then pick her up by the head and made her suck on his ginormus peanut butter covered dick.she gose up and down trying to get every inch of that delioues peanut butter dick.“mmm winston I didnt know your dick was so delious .uuh mercy dont be so rough or im gonna and with one massive roar winston unloaded his hot sticky cum all inside her and mercy drank every last drop of his gorrila juice


End file.
